Uther
About Front row Tank. Physical basic attack. Has very high physical armor. Awakening 'Skills' Awakening Uther's Awakening skill has been implemented. Uther is part of 2 Hero Groups and is affected by the following awakenings: * Righteous Partner - Not implemented yet. * Gunner - Not implemented yet. Runes White to Green *'2 x Hardiness' *'3 x Double Attack' Green to Green +1 *'1 x Magic Force' *'1 x Ability Power' *'1 x Valor' *'1 x Providence' *'1 x Aggression' *'1 x Nature' Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Health * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Balance * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Elephant Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Double Attack * 1 x Nature * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wolf Spider Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Strongman Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Providence * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Lion * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Apollo Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Balance * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Aegis Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Elf * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Luna Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Spider * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Athena * 1 x Hera Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Peacock * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Pandora * 1 x Titan Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Apollo * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Gaia * 1 x World Serpent * 1 x Sleipnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Knight * 1 x Harp * 1 x Fates * 1 x Hera * 1 x Loki * 1 x Hel Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Apollo * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Gaia * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Apis Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Luna * 1 x Titan * 1 x Odin * 1 x Montu * 1 x Anubis Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Pandora * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Brigid * 1 x Osiris Equipment 'Soulstone Location' * Elite Campaign - Chapter 3-1: New Enemy * Elite Campaign - Chapter 11-2: Strange Thief * Legend Campaign - Chapter 2-1: Counterattack * Island Crusade 'Trivia' * Skills Holy Flash changed in version 1.1.64.53 Strategy '- Supporting tank' - Good for all modes in the role of supporting the main tank - Weak against MR debuffers, Anti-hp regens, and single target nukers(even if they ar physical damagers) - Has no particularly strong against - Best with Jacob, Pulan, Bedivere and Gerber 'Media' References * Category:Heroes Category:Righteous Partner Category:Gunner Category:Physical Heroes